finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galas
Galas or Galas of the Omicron Star is a character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and a member of the Orders, ranking fifteenth within its power hierarchy. He is one of the antagonists of Season Two. Profile Appearance Galas is a muscular man covered in a futuristic, mostly black clothing with armored parts all with gold linings. His helmet has a blue visor and a black mouth cover. He wields a large sword adorned in similar colors. Personality Galas is arrogant and self-centered and despite being among the lowest in the Orders' hierarchy, still flaunts his position and would even have his men talk about the Orders and the importance of his rank right in front of him, if anything as a method of self-praise. He strives to rise through the ranks through any means and thus is motivated to hunt Lasswell and his friends. He is sadistic as nothing pleases him more than watching the agony and despair on his victims' faces. He restrains his power to unleash the bulk of it immediately after to shatter any ounce of hope from his opponents and indulge in his sadistic urges, which doubles as a chance to show off his strength. By proxy nothing disgusts him more than those who do not lose hope nor refuse to give up. A man without morals, Galas uses the rank of the Orders as a means to satisfy his basic desires, indulging himself in money, glory and women, and admits to having little real loyalty to the Emperor. Despite his vanity, Galas can tell when he is overpowered and retreat accordingly. Story Galas climbed through the ranks in Aldore and reached the fifteenth rank of Omicron Star, a position he has held for some time although with burning aspirations to climb higher despite all the privileges and fame his position already yields him. Galas is in charge of hunting fugitives from labor camps and exterminate them on sight. During one such routine he witnesses an escapee being helped by Lasswell's party. Witnessing their prowess in defeating Aldore soldiers he decides to make them his targets in the hopes of climbing through the ranks. Galas confronts Lasswell's party and inquires if they come from Lapis, leaving the party surprised he knows about that. Galas makes his self-centered intentions clear and is excited at the prospect that delivering the four (Lasswell, Fina, Lid and Jake) will help him rise to the tenth or even to a single digit rank within the Orders. He is seemingly defeated but reveals his ruse, unleashing the bulk of his power and blasting Lasswell and his friends. Lasswell refuses to give up who readies another strike. Akstar appears and manages to damage him in a single strike. Galas tries to fight with the mysterious man but realizes he's outmatched and retreats. Galas is found in the Labour Grounds, heading the prison that Lasswell's party infiltrates to find their missing comrade Rain. As they level the prison they defeat most of the guards leaving the Battle Star alone. Lasswell's party is joined by Nichol and Sakura while Galas reveals his self-centered ambitions to them. Trying to prove the strength of hope in searching for Rain, the party battles the Orders member, who is desperate to defeat them to maintain his rank. Lasswell's party growing strong through their resolve overpowers him much to his disbelief. Galas gloats that all the data from the Orders' battles (including himself) is sent to the Emperor and threatens that with his defeat, the other Orders will know about them and hunt them to the bitter end. Akstar, no longer able to stomach his disgracefulness, swiftly silences the madman, killing him on the spot. Gameplay Boss Galas is fought as a boss in Season Two. During the first battle he has 400,000 HP and uses physical attacks. Later on when weakened, he uses a mix of ATK buffs and physical attacks capable of inducing status ailments like Sleep on the party. He has a weakness to Wind (-50%) a resistance to Earth (100%) and is vulnerable to Poison. Strategy Galas is not a difficult opponent at the time he is fought, but the player should not underestimate him as his damage output midway during the battle can still be enough to destroy a party. The party should employ defensive buffs, damage mitigation or tanking. Immunity to status ailments and ability to remove them can also help. Healers like Fina or Luka with the proper equipment and level should easily suffice. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Antagonists